evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Dead Comics
Following the box office failure of the Army of Darkness film in 1993, any continuation of the Evil Dead franchise in a live-action format was put on hold by it's original creators at Renaissance Pictures. This was by no means the last appearance of the character of Ash Williams, who would go on to thrive in multiple non-live action formats, including officially licensed comic books. The following is a list of every official comic published by one of the three publishers to hold a licence to an Evil Dead film. If you are looking for a chronological reading order for these books, please refer to the "Movies Timeline and Canon" page. Dark Horse Comics ArmyofDarknessDarkHorse1.jpg|''Army of Darkness'' Movie Adaptation (1992) (3 Issues) EvilDead2008-1.jpg|''The Evil Dead'' (2008) (4 Issues) Dynamite Entertainment Limited Series (Non-Crossover) Ashes2AshesJ.ScottCampbell.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Ashes 2 Ashes'' (2004) (4 Issues) STYDD-1.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Shop 'Till You Drop Dead'' (2005) (4 Issues) AODObama01covnauk.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Ash Saves Obama'' (2009) (4 Issues) ASHAAOD1Main.jpg|''Ash And The Army of Darkness'' (2013) (8 Issues) AshGetsHitched1.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Ash Gets Hitched'' (2014) (4 Issues) AODFuriousRoad01CovBHardman.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Furious Road'' (2016) (6 Issues) AvsAoD-0.jpg|''Ash Vs. The Army of Darkness'' (2017) (6 Issues) DeathToTheAOD1-BenOliver.jpg|''Death To The Army of Darkness'' (2020) Crossovers AODVSR-A-1.jpg|''Army of Darkness Vs. Re-Animator'' (2005) (4 Issues) DarkmanVsAoD-1.jpg|''Darkman Vs. Army of Darkness'' (2006) (4 Issues) Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness Vol 1 1.jpg|''Marvel Zombies Vs. The Army of Darkness'' (2007) (5 Issues) FVJVA1.jpg|''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' (2008) (6 Issues) AODXena01CovNeves.jpg|[[Army of Darkness/Xena Warrior Princess: Why Not?|''Army of Darkness/Xena Warrior Princess: Why Not?]] (2008) (4 Issues) XenaAOD01MontenegrocovA.jpg|[[Xena Warrior Princess/Army of Darkness: What, Again?|''Xena Warrior Princess/Army of Darkness: What, Again?]] (2008) (4 Issues) FVJVANW1.jpg|''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors'' (2009) (6 Issues) DGAOD01CoversRenaud.jpg|''Danger Girl And The Army of Darkness'' (2011) (6 Issues) ProphecyPaperbackCover.jpg|''Prophecy'' (2012) (7 Issues) AoDvsHS-1.jpg|''Army of Darkness Vs. Hack/Slash'' (2013) (6 Issues) TNAODReAnimator1ShotCovValien.jpg|''Army of Darkness/Reanimator'' (2013) (One-Shot) VampiAOD01CovASeeley.jpg|''Vampirella/Army of Darkness'' (2015) (4 Issues) AODXena2016-01-Cov-A-Brown.jpg|''Army of Darkness/Xena Warrior Princess: Forever…And A Day'' (2016) (6 Issues) KissAOD01Cov01CHaeser.jpg|''KISS/Army of Darkness'' (2018) (5 Issues) AODBubba1ACov.jpg|''Army of Darkness/Bubba Ho-Tep'' (2019) (4 Issues) One-Shots TalesOfArmyofDarkness.jpg|''Tales of Army of Darkness'' (2006) AoDACHACover.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Ash's Christmas Horror'' (2008) AoDConventionInvasion.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Convention Invasion'' (2014) AshAndTheArmyOfDarknessAnnual2014.jpg|''Ash And The Army of Darkness Annual'' (2014) AoD1992.1.jpg|''Army of Darkness #1992.1'' (2014) AshForPresident2016.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Election Special'' (2016) AODHalloweenSpecialCover.jpg|''Army of Darkness: Halloween Special'' (2018) Army-of-Darkness-Humble-Bundle-One-Shot-REV.jpg|''The Army of Darkness: Ash The Author'' (2019) Army of Darkness Volume 1 (2006) (9 Issues) Story arcs published as part of this volume: OldSchool-1.jpg|''Old School'' (Issues 5-7) AVCM-8.jpg|''Ash Vs. The Classic Monsters'' (Issues 8-11) DeathOfAsh12.jpg|''The Death of Ash'' (Issues 12 & 13) Army of Darkness ''Volume 2 (2007) (27 Issues) Story arcs published as part of this volume: FTA-1.jpg|From The Ashes'' (Issues 1-4) AODFTA5Nevescov.jpg|''The Long Road Home'' (Issues 5-8) HomeSweetHell-9.jpg|''Home Sweet Hell'' (Issues 9-12) AOD13covNeves.jpg|''King For A Day'' (Issue 13) AOD14covSejic.jpg|''Hellbillies And Deadnecks'' (Issues 14-17) AoDMontezuma'sRevenge.jpg|''Montezuma's Revenge'' (Issue 18) WaterWaterEverywhere.jpg|''Water, Water, Everywhere...'' (Issue 19) AODVol2-20cov.jpg|''League of Light, Assemble!'' (Issues 20-27) Army of Darkness ''Volume 3 (2012) (13 Issues) Story arcs published as part of this volume: AOD01CovSeeley.jpg|[[Army of Darkness Volume 3|''Untitled Story]] (13 Issues) Army of Darkness ''Volume 4 (2014) (5 Issues) Story arcs published as part of this volume: AshInSpaceHQ.jpg|Ash In Space'' (5 Issues) Other ArtofArmyofDarknessCover.jpg|''The Art of Army of Darkness'' (2015) Space Goat Publishing Limited Series Evil Dead 2 Beyond Dead By Dawn 001(2015)(c2c)(TLK-EMPIRE-HD).jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Beyond Dead By Dawn'' (2015) (3 Issues) ED2TOTEM-1.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Tales of The Ex-Mortis'' (2015) (3 Issues) ED2COTD-1.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Cradle of The Damned'' (2016) (3 Issues) ED2DOR-1.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Dark Ones Rising'' (2016) (3 Issues) "Revenge of" Series ED2-ROH-1.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Hitler'' (2016) ED2ROD.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Dracula'' (2016) ED2ROTM-ACover.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of the Martians'' (2016) ED2ROJTR.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Jack The Ripper'' (2016) ED2ROKOneShot.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Krampus'' (2016) EvilDead2RevengeofEvilEd.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: Revenge of Evil Ed'' (2017) (2 Issues) One-Shots ED2DeaditeXMasOneShot2016.jpg|''Evil Dead 2: A Merry Deadite X-Mas'' (2016) Other ED2AdultColoringAndActivityBook.jpg|''Evil Dead 2 Adult Coloring & Activity Book'' (2017) Category:Comics Category:Army of Darkness comics